Red vs Blue
by PhantomFanGirl
Summary: Izumi is Seiryu no Miko. She has just struggled through an attack that has left her heart and her confidence scarred. With Miaka as the Suzaku no Miko, her enemy, Yui as one of the Seiryu Seishi, and Tamahome, a Suzaku Seishi, and Miaka's love, here in Kuto, things will now get more tougher than ever. Can Izumi fulfill her duty as Seiryu no Miko?
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Kuto

Fushigi Yuugi

 **Ingrid: Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to this author, only to Yuu Watase. My friend feels as if the manga doesn't get enough love, and sometimes every episode, when they constantly change the art animation, it gets a little annoying in her opinion. So, this is her story; it's an idea she's had for a long time, but has been nervous to post. It starts around Volume 4: Bandit, after Tamahome leaves Konan, around Chapter 21. Please leave reviews in the boxes! And P.S.: Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Update 12-3-15: She decided to start after her OC arrives in the book, and suffers the same that Yui suffered in the original manga. In this story, Yui is a Seiryu Seishi, so she was able to save herself from the men who attacked her when she arrived. So, it really starts after Nakago saves Izumi from the men who attacked her and she wakes up in Kuto's palace. Izumi has brown skin and wears glasses and her hair is in braids.**

* * *

Xx-Chapter 1- "Arriving in Kuto"-Xx

* * *

As Izumi opened her eyes and noticed her surroundings, she realized from the vast change of scenery before her that she was no longer in her hometown of Tokyo, Japan. The first thing she noticed was the bed she was currently inhabiting. Its white sheets were fluffy, comfortable, and warm. It must have been how she was asleep for so long.

The next thing Izumi saw was the outfit she wearing. She was not in the school uniform she wore every day back in Tokyo, which was now possibly scarred, ripped and beaten as her body was from the attack. The robe was a lighter shade of blue, with a dark blue sash tied around the waist. Pink was the color outlining the rest of the garment including the sleeves. Her braids seemed to have been taking down, her hair washed, and in its curly, wavy state. Her glasses were also placed on a bedside table, which was filled with a royal blue vase and a variety of flowers decorated the inside of its crevices.

Izumi picked up her glasses from the table, and placed them on her face to have a better look around. She saw that a blue curtain was hanging neatly and fluently before her bed.

 _Wow, blue must be a primary color in this place. But, it_ was _a blue light and that weird book which brought me here…_

Izumi's mind never wanted to go back to the moment she first woke up in this horrible nightmare, but her broken heart wouldn't let her. She remembered wandering around the vast countryside, calling for her friend; she remembered the leering, unkempt men who kept eyeing her with vulgar lust, wanting her to have 'fun' with them. But most of all, the one that struck her the most, was where the men grabbed her right leg before she could get far, and before long, they were pinning her to the ground, and beginning to rip off her clothes and quieting her calls for help. Her best friend's name was all she could muster to cry out as the men repeatedly shouted at her to shut up and to give them consent to do what they wanted. The memory was so strong, it caused her to burst into tears, putting her head into her hands.

 _Bunko…Bunko, why didn't you help? We're best friends, right? Why did you leave me all alone…?_ That phrase kept repeating itself over and over in her head as she continued to cry.

Suddenly, a door opened, and in stepped a young teenage girl with short, light golden-tanned hair and blue eyes. She wore the same blue uniform as Izumi, and a kind smile was plastered on her face as she greeted the sobbing girl in front of her.

"Izumi, I'm so glad you're awake!" she cried excitedly. She walked over and sat next to her friend on the bed and her smile slacked when she noticed the tears that left Izumi's eyes.

"Izumi, what's wrong?" the girl asked as she grabbed a handkerchief from her jacket pocket to wipe at her friends dried up tears that continued to stream down her face.

"Yui…it was horrible! I was attacked…and raped…when I first got here…I called for Bunko, yet she never answered me. Why, Yui? Why didn't she answer me? Aren't we best friends?!"

Yui silently pulled Izumi into an embrace, all the while remembering her own betrayal by her so-called friend Miaka. It had all started when Yui went to get Suzaku's Universe of the Four Gods scroll for her from Nakago.

" _You_ still _haven't found Yui and Suzaku no Miko?" Nakago practically snarled at the guards he assigned to find her and Miaka. Yui decided to come from behind the post she was hiding from. One of the guards looked her way, which caused Nakago to turn around and spot her coming out._

" _Yui!" Nakago cried. "Where were you? I cannot approve of you spending time with Suzaku no Miko."_

 _Yui had had it from him. Since when did he have the right to order her around and treat her like she was one of his underlings? She had a right to speak her mind too!_

" _I'm_ not _one of the Seiryu Seishi. I told you that long ago! Miaka's my friend! She came back to this world just to save_ me! _I want_ The Universe of the Four Gods _! I'm going to Konan with Miaka and Tamahome!"_

"… _Is that so?" Nakago questioned and looked at the girl as if to say how she dare have the audacity to speak to him that way when she was not his miko, but merely a Seiryu Seishi like himself. And he was the Kuto shogun at that! However, he continued to speak to her in a normal and civilized manner._

" _You may do as you please…" he replied as he placed his hand on the wall, cornering her. "However…" he lifted her chin with his hand so she could look him directly in the eyes. "That young lady was not as worried about you as you imagine. Try to recall the situation three months ago when I found you after you saved yourself from those men. If you change your mind, please come to the shrine."_

 _He knew he had gotten through to her from the look of pure shock and fear in her eyes. He gave her the red Suzaku scroll. She quickly turned and fled from his presence to meet with Miaka and Tamahome._

 _As Yui continued running, she tried to locate the two, and when it seemed like all hope was lost, she finally heard Tamahome's voice come from a room._

" _Do I just cause trouble for you?"_

" _Miaka!" Yui cried as she happily removed the curtain only to see Tamahome place his lips on Miaka's in a tender kiss. She gasped in surprise._

" _Tama…home…" muttered Miaka as she could nothing but simply stare at the man she loved._

" _If I'm causing you trouble, so be it._ I still love you! _" Yui turned her back so she wouldn't be seen, yet continued to listen in._

" _You're no trouble…all the time I was in my world, I couldn't forget you…I had to see you again…that's why I came back." Miaka quavered and that had completely shattered the last of Yui's confidence in her friend._

And now here she was, in Kuto country, on the side of the enemy as a Seiryu Seishi, fighting against Miaka, who is Suzaku no Miko.

 _Well, it's like I said before, Miaka…there's no turning back now. Tamahome will be mine, forever._

But that wasn't what was important. What was important was comforting Izumi, who had calmed down and her tears seemed to have subsided. But she was still shaking in Yui's arms, who couldn't help but be sympathetic. Yui saved herself from her attack all because she was a Seiryu Seishi, she was able to save herself. Izumi, however didn't have any powers, and she unable to do anything but let those men violate her. Yui was surprised when she noticed Nakago bring her friend in. She looked completely battered, bruised and a little bloody. Her hair was completely disheveled, and was in disarray.

Yui immediately had a bath prepared for Izumi and a robe for her to change into when she was finished. For the past few hours, Izumi had been asleep and her school garments had been washed and refreshed for her to change into when she was ready.

"Izumi, it's okay. You're safe now."

"Safe? Where exactly am I?" Izumi questioned with a confused expression.

"You're in Kuto. You see, the book you entered is called _The Universe of the Four Gods._ This is the same book I came into not all too long ago. There are four gods: Suzaku, Seiryu, Genbu, and Byakko. Suzaku is for the southern kingdom Konan, Seiryu for the eastern kingdom Kuto, Genbu for the northern kingdom Hokkan, and Byakko for the western kingdom Sairo. This is the eastern kingdom Kuto, so the beast god is Seiryu. We are currently at war with Konan, the southern kingdom, whose god is Suzaku. You are Seiryu no Miko, while Miaka is Suzaku no Miko." Izumi noticed Yui say Miaka's name with such bitterness, she almost shrunk back.

Sensing her displeasure, Yui decided to elaborate. "Miaka was my best friend until she betrayed me. She left me behind for three months in this world to fend for myself. I was waiting patiently and was happy when she came back to save me. But my joy was short-lived when I overheard Miaka say she only came back for her lover, Tamahome, and not to save me. I was hurt and angry, I became a Seiryu Seishi. Each kingdom has eight seishi, whose job it is to protect that particular miko so she could summon the beast god. I am one of them."

Izumi's brain was trying to wrap around this new piece of information. So, there were four gods, four kingdoms, four mikos, and thirty-two seishi altogether?

"I see you're getting the gist." Yui chuckled a little as she saw her friend slowly but surely cane to a realization and seemed to be understanding her explanation.

"So if you're one of my seishi, then where are the other seven?" Izumi questioned.

"There's Nakago, and he's the only one I know as of now. But not to worry, the other six will reveal themselves in time."

Izumi nodded, but there were still thousands of questions swirling around in her brain. But she highly doubted that all of these could be answered soon.

Then a maid walked in with the same outfit design that Izumi wore in her robe. She bowed before her miko, before she looked towards Yui.

"Yui, Nakago requests to see you. He says Tamahome has come to Kuto."

"Alright. Thank you." Yui said as she smiled at the maid, and the maid turned her gaze to Izumi and replied, "It's an honor to serve you, Izumi-sama."

"Y-You too," Izumi said and then the maid left the room. Izumi looked towards Yui and her gaze said it all: who was Tamahome?

"Tamahome is one of the Suzaku Seishi. He's our enemy. But…I love Tamahome so much, I desired to have him in Kuto and become mine. Miaka loves him, too, but she can't possibly without manipulating him with her cute and innocent act."

With no other words being exchanged, Yui left the room, leaving Izumi to her thoughts. Things were going to get a whole lot tougher and interesting.

* * *

 **PhantomFanGirl (author of this story): Ok that's all! I completely forgot about this story for a couple of days, and then today, I thought, 'Hey, why not come back and finish it. Here's chapter 1.**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **THUR. 12/17/15-**

 **CH. 2- ILLUSION'S EMBRACE**

 **Miaka is kidnapped by Genro while searching for the fifth Suzaku seishi. Yui still tries to win Tamahome's affections. Izumi still has yet to meet Nakago, another of her Seiryu seishi. Find out what happens in the next exciting chapter!**

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2: Illusion's Embrace

Fushigi Yuugi

 **Disclaimer: FY doesn't belong to me, only to its respective creators.**

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-XX

* * *

"Hotohori! HELLLP!" cried Miaka, Suzaku no Miko to her Suzaku Seishi. She was in the same school uniform as Izumi and Yui, with her black hair tied to one ponytail on the side by a pink ribbon. She was asking information about who the fifth Suzaku Seishi might be when suddenly the mysterious Genro showed up and kidnapped her out of the blue. Now she was carried away by the strange man in the air as they both immediately disappeared.

"MIAKA!" Hotohori cried as he saw his miko kidnapped. He soon noticed a presence of one of Genro's wolves behind him and cut it in half with his sword.

The wolf then flashed into a paper cut in half with a kanji written on it.

"Paper…!?" Hotohori murmured to himself in astonishment.

"D** it! I ain't takin' _this_!" Eiken snarled angrily as he took out an iron fan from behind his back.

"Rekka Shin'en-Divine Blaze!" The Phantom wolves were instantly destroyed when Eiken unleashed a flurry of flames.

"Nuriko, Bunko, are you unharmed?" Hotohori asked his fellow warriors who nodded. "We must leave, _now!_ "

Bunko had black hair, but hers was straight and tied up with a black srunchie in a high ponytail, wearing an every day T- shirt, black jeans, and green tennis shoes from her and Miaka's world. There was no way Genro was getting away with her little sister. Wait until she got her hands on him…

As they departed the residence to find Miaka, an angry Eiken slammed his foot down and declared a challenge for Genro.

"That b**, Genro…if I win, I get to be boss? _Bull!_ As long as I have _this_ , nobody's gonna stand against me! I'll take you any time!"

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-Xx

* * *

Meanwhile, Miaka was thrown onto the floor of her kidnapper's hideout.

"Nobody knows about this place but me an' my friends. Ain't nobody gonna save you." The Suzaku miko quickly found her face being cradled in Genro's hand. "I got nothin' against you. Just gotta teach Eiken a lesson. So just relax, and you won't get hurt."

Their lips began to grow closer and closer together…until Miaka slapped him.

"What the h** was _that_!?" Genro exclaimed rubbing his wounded cheek.

"That should be _my_ question!" Miaka indignantly cried out. "Don't underestimate the power of a woman! You wanna fight, let's fight! I'm not scared of you!" As if to prove her point, Miaka got into a boxing pose, and fisted out one glove, as if daring him to strike. The bandit gazed at her for a moment, before turning his back and lifted his hand as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"I don't need none of yer crap! What's the point in terrorizing a tough chick? I don't like girls anyway. It don't matter. Yer my hostage for now, got it? You try anything funny, you're _dead._ "

Miaka began to remove his shirt, searching for the Suzaku sign on his body, although promoting a different reaction from Genro.

"I told you not to try nothin' funny! Whaddya strippin' me for!?"

"Just in case, I wanted to see if you had any characters on your body. I'm Suzaku no Miko. I'm quite a celebrity around here. I've been looking for the eight seishi. I thought that maybe you could be Tasuki."

"I don't know nothin' about it! What's with this chick?"

The sound of a loud knock erupted from the outside, and Genro covered Miaka's mouth to keep her from making any noise.

"Who's that!?" Genro asked suspiciously.

"'Knock knock!' 'Who's there?' 'It's Koji, a friend of Genro.' 'Blah blah, Genro who?' 'Genro, long time, no see, ol' buddy!' Koji opened the door as both Miaka and Genro fell over.

"Koji…" said Genrou as he gazed at his friend that he hadn't see for a very long time and they soon were embracing one another.

"Koji, it's been years!"

"You just _saw_ me, you fool!"

 _W-What's going on?_ Miaka thought as she continued to stand there, sweatdropping and perplexed at the dancing duo.

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-Xx

* * *

Tamahome stared out the windows of the Kuto palace, deep in thought about Miaka and her quest for the Suzaku seishi.

 _Miaka…_ How much he wanted to see her again!

"Tamahome!"

He turned around and saw a very happy Yui bringing clothes for him.

"Yui."

"What do you think of these clothes? I think you'd look good in them."

"Oh, I'm fine with what I have." Tamahome brushed off Yui's concern. She really didn't need to do all these nice things for him. Her being hospitable to him was enough.

"Is there anything else you need? Just tell me and it's yours." Yui said, more than happy to be of service to the one she loved and adored ever since she first laid eyes on him.

"I'm fine." Tamahome replied with a kind smile. "You shouldn't be so concerned about me. Not after what _you_ almost went through."

That struck a chord deep within Yui's heart. What she almost went through…was the same thing Izumi went through…her happy gaze and demeanor had changed entirely.

"What I almost went through…?" she muttered.

 _Oh!_ Tamahome realized he struck a hard subject and instantly regretted it.

"Y-You don't know about _that_ , do you? Then Miaka and Bunko must know, too? The men attacked me. I was able to save myself from the attack because I was a chosen seishi of Seiryu. Nakago came soon after. But my friend Izumi wasn't so fortunate. I heard from Nakago a different pair of men attacked her. But this time…" Tears began to stream down Yui's face, overwhelmed with heartache and sorrow for her friend. "She wasn't able to save herself because she wasn't a Seishi, but Seiryu's miko. When she came to, Nakago was there. She fainted again, and when she woke up, she was here in the palace. She looked so bruised, hurt, and dejected. I felt so sorry for her. I recently just visited her and she was crying and so upset. I assured her everything was going to be alright. But we still can't figure out why we didn't die."

"Yui! That's _enough!_ " Tamahome cried out, wanting her to stop such talk.

"I should have _died!_ I'd _rather_ be dead…than to ever have _you_ know what happened!" Tears were continually flowing freely down her face as she immediately placed herself in Tamahome's embrace.

"Yui…" Tamahome wanted to say more. But what could he do but just hold the crying girl shaking in his arms?

Nakago overheard the entire conversation from just behind the curtain and he chuckled to himself.

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-Xx

* * *

"So _you_ were supposed to be the leader of the bandits?" Miaka asked, trying to get a grasp on Genro and Koji's story.

"Yeah," answered Genro.

"When the _real_ boss died a month ago, an' you were still away, Eiken took the chance to steal the position…the old boss was talkin' about you till the second he died." Koji added.

"I thought I could find an herb to cure him, but he died before I could get down the mountain." Gemro explained sadly and Miaka couldn't help but feel obligated to do something.

"O- _kay!..._ I wanna _help_! _"_

" _What!?"_ both guys exclaimed.

"Of course I will! You _have_ to get the leadership back! Besides, I gotta help Hotohori, Nuriko, and Bunko anyway!"

"B-But…" Genro started to say before Miaka interrupted.

"Oh, there's no need to _thank_ me. You can help me find Tasuki afterwards, okay? It's unanimous! Let's _go!_ "

 _She_ still _doesn't get that she's a hostage._ Genro thought as they could nothing but stare and sweatdrop.

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-Xx

* * *

Later on that night, the three decided to plan a sneak attack. Eiken was busy rallying his troops.

"Listen up! Genro's comin' to attack us tonight. Don't even blink!"

Lots of murmurs swept throughout the crowd.

"Tsk! Bunch of little brown noses!" Genro mumbled angrily.

"Only a few of the guys are with him," Koji explained. "The rest of us are just scared of the old boss's souvenir."

"The boss's _what_?" Miaka questioned.

"It's a harisen." Koji said causing Miaka to keel over.

"This one's made of iron!" Genro added as he took out his paper kanji spells. "If you chant, it spits fire an' turns anything you aim at it to ash! We gotta get it back.

Miaka noticed the mystical papers and took one of them from him and began repeatedly asking questions.

"Oh, boy! That's your magic trick, right? You can turn that paper into wolves, right?"

"It ain't a trick! It's the _art_ of illusion! This priest I met called 'em 'spell cards'. Write what you want on it, and an illusion pops up!" That suddenly gave Miaka an idea.

"I'm gonna sneak in on the other side." Koji said, but Genro wasn't paying attention as he tried to get his spell cards from Miaka.

"Hey! Those're _mine_! Gimmie! Gimmie!"

As he neared Miaka, a sword moved in front of his face, and he hollered a loud, "Yaahh!"

"There you are, cretin! How _dare_ you touch Miaka!?" Hotohori growled.

Bunko lifted Genro by his shirt and placed a red Suzaku arrow near his chest. "Tell me where my sister is right now, or so help me…"

"Hotohori! Bunko!" Miaka exclaimed joyfully upon seeing them.

"Miaka?" both said as Bunko nonchalantly dropped Genro with a loud plump.

"I'm so glad you're all okay!"

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-Xx

* * *

Miaka explained what they were planning to do, even though the other three were unsure at first.

"Sure, let's give it a go…" Bunko whispered.

"I understand your reasons…however, cooperating with these…?" Hotohori answered, still unsure.

"Yeah, they can help us find Tasuki! But this is important to _me_ , too!"

"That _is_ one of the things I love about you, I suppose." Hotohori smiled in approval, causing Bunko to gag to herself. She knew how Hotohori and Tamahome were in love with the same woman, and he accepted that Miaka loved Tamahome. So why is he now still declaring his feelings for Miaka?

 _This doesn't make any sense…_ Bunko thought to herself before her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout.

"Hey!" fellow bandits found them from around the corner. "Oh, boy! Isn't that Genro?"

"It's Genro!" another shouted. "Genro's over here!" Others suddenly came rushing in.

"No!" Koji cried in alarm.

"Heh!" Genro laughed. "Don't worry yer head! Sic 'em, wolves!" He flung out his magical papers only to discover it was…strawberry shortcake? Everyone looked confused, except, Miaka, who had a sneaky look on her face.

"Urk. Try that again!" Food still came out.

"What the h**!?" Genro exclaimed.

"You attack with magical food?" Hotohori questioned.

"Miaka…" Nuriko and Bunko said with patronizing looks while Miaka tried to sneak off.

"That's _your_ writing on the spell cards, right!?" Koji demanded.

"Oops…it was an accident!" Miaka said, not sounding sorry at all.

"How can you write by _accident_!?" Genro barked.

A straight beam of fire came between everyone.

"Eyaah!" Genrou and Koji cried out.

"Take cover!" Hotohori cried as he covered Miaka and he and everyone else ducked. They were soon met by Eiken and the whole lot of bandits on his side.

"Nice to see you, Genro!" Eiken said. "Where're yer famous wolves?"

"This is so hopeless, I don't know whether to laugh or cry." Nuriko replied, and Bunko nodded in agreement.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Miaka laughed and Genro dunked her on the head.

"Nobody's askin' for yer opinion! You some kinda bad guy?"

"No!" Hotohori screamed. "If one of the bandits were Tasuki, battle would be imprudent!"

"Who the h** cares about _that_!?"

"We do." Bunko said with a deadly tone as she grabbed Genro by the shirt again and placed another arrow against his chest. "I dare you to ask that again."

"But we can't get close to Eiken without those spell cards!" Genro said as Bunko remembered the situation and dropped Genro. "D**, I don't wanna kill these guys!"

Miaka rushed forward and attempted to grab the harisen from Eiken.

"Gimme that hairsen! It belongs to Genro! Give it _back_ to him!"

"Miaka, _no!_ " Hotohori screamed. Genro looked surprised. She was actually doing this for him? But why?

Everyone readied their weapons to make a move, until Eikrn gripped Miaka's throat. "One move and I'll _strangle_ her." Everyone froze.

"I'll be fine!" Miaka assured her comrades, before turning to the bandits with Eiken. "But you guys! Why are you following this guy's orders!? Do you think your old boss would've wanted this!? You're gonna kill a trusted friend just because of a stupid harisen!? What a bunch of _cowards_!"

All the bandits wore guilty looks on their faces.

" _Shaddup!"_ Eiken replied as his grip on her throat tightened.

"That's enough!" called out Genro. "Stop!"

"If you must kill someone, kill _me!_ " said Hotohori.

Miaka's life was fading fast and she only thought of one person… _Tama…home…_

"What!?" Eiken suddenly screamed.

"!?" was Genrou's only remark but everyone else seemed to know the man who stood before them with the very familiar ogre symbol on his forehead.

"Ta-Tamahome!" Hotohori managed to sputter. Tamahome made quick work of Eiken by punching him in the face.

"Take this!" Another bandit tried to ambush him, but he saw him coming and pummeled him as well as all the other bandits.

"Tamahome…" _Tamahome's right here…he's protecting me…_

"Unk…wh-where's my harisen?" Eiken mumbled as he got up and tried to reach for it, but it was shoved in his face by Genro, who wore a triumphant smile.

"Yer just a little too late. The harisen's mine now. And you're _finished_."

"Tamahome!" Miaka cried joyfully as she ran to his embrace and he happily returned it.

"Miaka…" he answered with all the love in his voice. But as soon as she hugged him, he disappeared and everyone discovered he was nothing more than an illusion card she used with Tamahome's name written on the chord. Never before had her friends seen Miaka look so brokenhearted and saddened.

"Miaka…" Nuriko uttered sympathetically.

 _Tamahome…_

* * *

Xx-Chapter 2- "Illusion's Embrace"-Xx

* * *

"Genrou, look. We're really sorry!" one of the bandits apologized for everyone, excluding a tied up Eiken.

"Ferget it!" Genro replied. "I was pretty scared of the harisen, too."

"But Genro…I-I mean, boss!"

"If yer gonna bow down to anybody, it oughta be Suzaku no Miko here! She's the reason I'm leader now!" As if to say thanks, he gave her a light donk on the head.

They turned their gaze toward their miko and gave their respect and gratitude.

"He's got a point. Thanks, yer ladyship. Before you came along, we were disobeyin' the old boss's orders." Said the same bandit.

"D-Don't bow! I-I didn't do anything…" Miaka tried to stop them.

Bunko smiled at her sister's modesty. She did in fact do something. It's just like Genro said, she gave him back the harisen and now he's leader again.

"I just have one favor to ask…is anyone here named Tasuki? I'd really like this Tasuki to join us."

"Tasuki…!?"

"Who's that?"

"I've never-"

"Didn't Eiken say that he knew him?"

"I-I was lyin'." Eiken blatantly revealed. "I really don't know nothin'."

"I know the guy." Genro piped up, causing a shocked gasp from Koji.

"Really?" cried an elated Miaka. "Please tell me!"

"I'll tell you," Genrou answered. "But don't get yer hopes up. That guy Tasuki, he's the old boss. In other words, he's dead!"

Miaka's joy was short-lived as she heard the dreadful news that one of her Seishi was dead. But how…? Could it really be true?

"Ta-" _Tasuki is_ dead _!?_

* * *

Well there's chapter 2! Please review! See you in chapter 3!

 **NEXT TIME:**

 **THUR. 12/24/15-**

 **CH. 3- CITY OF RESURECTION**

 **Miaka and her Seishi go to the city of Choko to find someone who can bring Tasuki back. Izumi finally meets Tamahome and Nakago.**


	3. Chapter 3: City of Resurrection

Fushigi Yuugi

 **Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me, only to Yuu Watase.**

* * *

Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"

* * *

Everyone stood in shock and despair at the news they just received from Genro.

 _Tasuki is_ dead!? Miaka thought to herself as she grew pale and anxious.

"Too bad, huh?" replied Genro. Bunko wanted to be punch him, but something within her told her not to. The man was dead, and they all had to face the facts, whether they liked it or not. "What's gone is gone. Can't bring a stiff back to life. There's nothing we can do."

"Your Majesty…" Nuriko replied, seeing the distressed look on Hotohori's features. Only one thought plagued all of them. _What'll we do_ now _?_

"Genro," Koji spoke up, walking up to them. "we're goin' to the boss's grave at dawn tomorrow. You wanna pay your respects, right?"

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

The next morning at dawn, everyone was gathered in a secluded area where the bandits' boss's grave was stored.

"Boss…" Genro said solemnly and brokenly as he placed his hand on the tombstone. Bunko couldn't help but feel sorry for him. This was his boss and from what Miaka told them, Genro was highly talked about and favored among his boss. But they still lost their sixth Suzaku Seishi.

"What'll I do…?" Miaka quavered. _Suzaku won't appear without all eight seishi. And Tamahome said…_

" _Expect me back after you've found the other three seishi."_

"What'll we do, Your Majesty?" Nuriko asked Hotohori.

"Hmm. Revivification of the dead is impossible…" answered Hotohori.

"Boss, I heard this rumor…" one of the bandits suddenly said.

"Whaddya want?" asked Genro.

"Up north in the town of Choko, there're supposed to have a magician who can cure people and bring 'em back from the dead."

" _What was that!?"_ Miaka yelled before grabbing the bandit by his shirt. "Are you _serious_!?"

"As serious as you can be per a rumor." Answered the bandit.

"That means we're going to Choko to find out!"

"Miaka!" Hotohori, Nuriko, and Bunko all exclaimed at the same time.

"Even if the odd's are 100-to-1, we need to try! Let's take the chance! _But first_! Some rice, my good man."

All three keeled over. Miaka never did resist a chance to pass up food. It was always an old habit of hers.

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

Later on, during the day, they all decided to take their leave to Choko.

"Take care, you guys!" Miaka said, holding her stomach after eating many bowls of rice. "Genro, Koji, thanks for dinner!"

As they faded further and further into the distance, the bandits began laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"How gullible can you _get_!?..."

"No way a magician like that exists! Is she simple, or just plain simple, or just plain stupid?"

"We let 'em go free!? An' we call ourselves bandits!? They even got a dinner on the house!"

"Calm down! We're okay now that Genro's our leader!"

Koji looked from the bandits and then turned to Genro, who was holding his bandaged arm.

"Suzaku no Miko…you wanted to go with 'em, didn't you, Genro?"

"Don't gimme yer crap! I gotta be the new boss and look safter you guys. An' I hate women, remember?"

"But…you're sure it's better this way?"

"…"

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

Miaka was leaning against a tree, reading Tamahome's letter before he left Konan, when she noticed Hotohori come with a cup of water.

"Miaka…spring water. It is still cold and tastes wonderful."

"Thanks." Miaka said gratefully as she took the cup.

"You were reading the note from Tamahome?"

"U-Uh, yeah…"

"Be at ease. You'll see him soon." Hotohori answered with a kind smile. "Take care of yourself. The road to Choko is long, and we wouldn't want you to fall ill."

"His Majesty has been so sweet lately!" Nuriko suddenly said, appearing behind Miaka, causing her to scream.

"Aren't you upset with me?" Miaka questioned. "After he kissed me and all…"

"That was a shock, for sure. But it felt like the end, and I lost. Hmpf. Even if I _were_ a woman, he's not interested in anybody else. So no, I'm not upset at all." All the while, he was pulling on Miaka's face.

"Lair!" Miaka retorted.

 _It's amazing though...how much Hotohori cares for me._ Miaka thought as they all rode on horseback. _I wonder how Tamahome's doing. Is he spending time with Yui like this?_

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

"…ahome…" The yong Suzaku Seishi heard his name called and he woke up to see Yui in his face. "Tamahome."

"Y- _Yui_!?" he screamed, jumping up in his bed.

"You're still here! I'm so relieved!" Yui gushed. "I had a dream you went back to Miaka, so I had to check. I'm so glad!" Tamahome looked down and noticed Yui was wearing nothing but her school top. He pushed a confused Yui away from him.

"I-I-I-I wouldn't do that! W-We're leaving together, remember!?" He smiled. "Right now, we wait, and hope Miaka finishes her job quickly."

"…Yes." Yui was a little disheartened at the mention of Miaka's name. She didn't want him to leave her, ever.

"Yui, Nakago requests an audience with you and Izumi-sama." A maid said as she walked in the room, showing the proper respect.

"Oh! I have to go. I'll have them prepare breakfast for you." Yui told Tamahome as she got up to follow the maid.

"Thanks. Don't go to any trouble…" replied Tamahome, who thought on his love. "Breakfast? I'll bet Miaka's stuffing her face right now." _When will I get to see your smiling face again?_

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

After Yui retrieved Izumi from her room, who only wore the robe designed for Kuto, they both went to a separate room where the Kuto spies and a man with blonde hair, blue eyes, and who wore a general's uniform were waiting for them.

"Izumi, this is Nakago, one of the eight Seiryu Seishi." Yui gestured to the blonde, who bowed in honor of his miko.

"It is an honor to serve you, Izumi-sama." Said Nakago with the most humblest of tones. "These men have a message for you. Come, sit in the chair, Seiryu no Miko." Izumi nodded and sat in the chair in front of the spies who were bowing before her.

"Report." Nakago commanded the men, and they began to report to them what they heard and saw from watching the Suzaku group.

"Then…you're saying the Seishi Tasuki is dead?" Yui questioned the men, to which one of them nodded in confirmation.

"Suzaku no Miko is now headed to Konan's northern city of Choko. They say someone there can revive the dead."

"So, gathering her Seishi is no easy task." Said Nakago with a confident smirk, while Yui wore a cold, stoic look on her face.

Izumi couldn't help but feel sorry for Miaka. She had lost one of her Seishi, and now without one, Suzaku couldn't be summoned. Poor girl.

"Let's see how hard she works…all right, continue your observations." Nakago demanded, breaking Izumi from her thoughts.

"Yes, sir!" the hooded men said as they disappeared.

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3- "City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

In Choko, everyone was appalled to see the condition of the city. Everyone looked sick and bedridden.

"Get out of the way!"

People were carrying a cartload full of dead bodies, and Bunko turned away from the sight, feeling horribly sick to her stomach. There was so much death…

"I never imagined…" Hotohori whispered.

" _Miaka!"_ Nuriko called. "Look at the crystal ball!"

They all peered into it and noticed another symbol shone.

"Then there should be a Seishi around here!" said Nuriko. "Maybe it's the one we heard rumors about!"

"YIPPEE!" Miaka cried in happiness, while lifting her arms high in the air. "We'll kill two birds with one stone!"

Bunko noticed the woman behind her before Miaka did and tried to warn Miaka.

"Miaka, be careful of the woman behind-"

"Owww!"

"…you." Bunko finished.

"Oops! I'm so sorry!" Miaka replied to the woman as she turned to see her on the ground.

"No, please forgive _me._ " Said the woman apologetically.

 _Wow! She's_ beautiful _!_ Thought Miaka, and then suddenly another occurrence came to her.

"Are you all right?" questioned Nuriko.

Before the woman could answer, Miaka came from behind and grabbed the woman's cleavage.

" _Miaka_!" Hotohori and Bunko said at the same time, blushing and angry at Miaka for having to witness that scene.

"Hey! You guys have fooled me twice now…I figure I gotta check nowadays."

"Please accept our apologies!" Nuriko said to the woman, who was in complete surprise and confusion in it all.

"…"

"W-What's wrong? I hope I didn't touch any sensitive spot! I didn't think my hands went that low!" Miaka asked the shuddering woman.

"Miaka, that was very unacceptable!" Bunko said angrily, glaring at her sister in disapproval.

"I said I was sorry!"

"O-Oh, no, I'm all right. But I must hurry." Replied the woman in a kind and considerate manner.

"But you're shaking like a leaf!" said Miaka.

"I must get to the Yang family home immediately!" the woman urged.

Miaka had to carry the woman on her back, but she was struggling, because the woman was a little heavy.

"I must be such a burden!" she said once more.

"I'm just fine!" Miaka said giddily. "Gotta apologize somehow! I'll take you where you need to go."

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3-"City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

As soon as they reached the Yang home, they were met with distressed and worried people.

"Miss Shoka!" one of them cried out. "I'm so glad you're here!"

A young boy was lying on the bed, and it looked like he was dead.

"I thought he was having a little trouble breathing, but suddenly…" said the young boy's mother.

"Don't worry." Shoka replied, smiling at the woman in reassurance. "I'll take it from here."

She leaned down and gave the boy a kiss on the lips, which took everyone by surprise. The boy's hands began to twitch and he slowly opened his eyes.

"He came back to _life_!" Miaka exxlaimed.

"What could have…" Hotohori questioned to which an elderly man beside him gave him an answer.

"It's terrible. This past month, a mysterious plague has spread throughout the community. It starts with a high fever, then partial paralysis…some say it's a curse brought on by a demon. Medicine is useless against it. Our Miss Shoka cannot cure it either, but she can revive…and fully restore them to health. It would be better to die and be revived than to writhe in pain from the disease."

"Hey Miaka! Maybe you could ask her-" started Nuriko, but she was already cornering Shoka against a wall.

"Miss Shoka!"

"She's quick!" muttered Nuriko.

"Please come with me to Reikaku Mountain. There's someone you _have_ to revive!" said Miaka.

"I-I cannot." Answered Shoka sadly. "I would very much like to help you, but…if I left, my people here would die without me. Besides…the moment I step outside this town I lose my power."

"All right! Then I'll bring Tasuki here to _you_! I'll ask Genro to get a hearse and bring the body here!" Miaka was already out the door.

" _Miaka!"_ Hotohori called.

" _Wait!"_ Nuriko added.

" _Hold on!"_ cried Bunko. They all chased after the Suzaku miko as she ran to the city paths.

* * *

Xx-Chapter 3-"City of Resurrection"-Xx

* * *

A few minutes later, it seemed as if they were lost, as if they ended in some kind of graveyard.

"Miaka! Wait! I think we're in a graveyard. This is creeping me out!"

"We took the wrong road!" declared Hotohori. "We must retrace our steps."

"We don't have time." Miaka answered stubbornly. "We have to get Tasuki!" However, none of them noticed the grown shift behind as if something was trying to rise from the grave.

Miaka suddenly fell to the ground, but not before Hotohori caught her in his arms. " _Miaka_!? What's wrong!?"

"Did you just get hungry again?" asked Nuriko rhetorically.

"I'm all right." Quavered Miaka.

"You don't sound like it. Are you sure?" Bunko asked, concerned for her little sister.

"I just feel a little hot…" Miaka answered.

Hotohori placed his hand on Miaka's forehead and felt an encroaching fever.

"A _fever_!?" stuttered Hotohori. "We must return to town _now_!"

Suddenly, their horse was grabbed by skeletal, ragged hands that erupted from the ground, and the three Seishi could do nothing but watch as the horse was taken underground. Hotohori's leg was grabbed by another hand, and zombies emerged from the ground, surrounding them all.

"Give us more… _meat_."

"This village is ours. You cannot leave!"

"Give us your _meat_ …your _meat!"_

"Is this part of the demon's curse?" Nuriko inquired as he grabbed a large log. Hotohori set Miaka down gently on the ground.

"Bunko, take care of Miaka!"

"You got it!" Bunko replied, as she rushed in front of Miaka, holding her Red Suzaku arrows, shooting them at any of the zombies that came near them.

"Away, you wraiths!" Hotohori screamed while slashing through, only for more to reemerge and repeating the same pattern. Nuriko clogged on some with a spare log. The next thing Bunko, noticed, both Hotohori and Nuriko were grabbed by the zombies, and some were nearing between Miaka and Bunko too close for Bunko to get a clear shot. They weren't going to make it…

"There's no end to them!" cried Nuriko.

" _Miaka, Bunko…_ get away, _Miaka, Bunko_!"

A flame slurry came immediately and scorched all the zombies. A familiar voice cried from above, "I figgered! Letcha alone for a second!"

 _Wait a second, could that be…?_ Bunk thought as she looked above, just like the others.

"Genro!?" Hotohori exclaimed.

"Gen…?" Miaka said as she opened her eyes.

"I didn't wanna come, but I knew if I letcha alone, you'd be in too deep. And I was right! Koji an' I hashed it out. He's gonna be boss. The old boss'd understand."

"Understand what?" questioned Miaka.

"Dummy! Yer so _thick_." Genro removed his bandage, revealing the Suzaku symbol on his right wrist.

"I'm Tasuki! Genro's just a nickname. Sorry I tricked you."

" _What!?"_ everyone but Miaka screamed in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us sonner, _idiot_!?" cried Nuriko.

"Are you kidding me!?" exclaimed Bunko.

"Your actions were unforgiveable!" Hotohori added.

"Don't say that!" said Genro. "I was the new boss! I had to look after the guys! But Koji and the crew pushed me to join up with you!"

"Really?" said Miaka happily. "Thank you so much! So where is this character of yours?"

This really surprised everyone, even though it was right before her very eyes.

"What are _talking_ about?" questioned Genro. "Right in front of yer stupid _eyes_!"

Miaka rubbed her eyes absent-mindedly. "Really? That's odd. Your shadow's there, but that's all I can make out."

"What the…" murmured Hotohori as the elderly man's words came back to him.

" _It starts with a high fever, then partial paralysis…"_

"Does that mean…?" Bunko asked while Miaka's thoughts had the answer.

 _I'm_ blind!?

* * *

 **Please review!**

* * *

 **NEXT TIME-**

 **THUR. 12/31/15:**

 **CH. 4- IN THE DARKNESS**

 **Miaka is blind from the plagued disease. Yui and Izumi learn of this. Yui feels sorry at first, but then immediately regrets it. Izumi feels sorry for Miaka. Will Miaka ever be cured?**


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

Fushigi Yuugi

Disclaimer: this anime/manga doesn't belong to me, only to Yuu Watase.

I am going to keep this story up, but I will be currently working on a rewrite, so chapter 4 will not be up tomorrow as planned. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, and I do hope you all enjoy the first three chapters.

Sincerely,

-PhantomFanGirl


End file.
